


昭告天下1

by Violet_Black



Series: 多重关系 [3]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: 多重关系 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428076
Kudos: 2





	昭告天下1

预警：py，养父子  
*setting：总裁铁/摄影师虫，《多重关系》part3  
多重关系part1、2

-  
Tony在心里模拟过上千上万遍再次见到Peter时的情景，可没有一次像现实这样让他始料不及。  
这是Harry Osborn的订婚典礼，而Peter就在不到他几步远的地方站着，Tony浑然不觉Norman Osborn是什么时候结束了和他十分客套的握手，男人现在满心满眼都只有站在那边和小Osborn谈笑的的Peter。  
男孩没有长高多少，容貌和十七岁的时候相比几乎没有变化，但他只是就那么站在那里，就让Tony无比清晰地认识到，他们之间到底还是有什么东西悄无声息地改变了。  
男人几乎不敢确认，那是他的小家伙了。  
Peter和Harry Osborn不知道交谈着什么，两个人都笑得很开心。Tony知道小Osborn是Peter在加州时的同学，也是他关系最好的伙伴之一，但这幅画面就是让他很不开心。  
他端起酒杯，眼睛微微眯了起来，想起自己打到男孩卡里的钱都被他原封不动地退了回来，发出的信息也无一例外没有回信，Peter性子倔，他也不敢再做些什么刺激到男孩的事情，即使偶尔到加州出差，也忍着性子没有去见他。  
要断就要断得干干净净，这是他自己的选择，即使这个过程会折磨得人心里苦涩不堪。  
他不能毁了Peter。  
让他没有想到的是，男孩做得比他更好。离开他之后就仿佛世界上再也没有Tony Stark这个人了一样，而这个认知让男人的心里有点难受。小孩子嘴上说得轰轰烈烈，说到底不还是青春期的荷尔蒙作祟。  
Tony Stark不相信Peter Parker的喜欢，到现在也是一样。  
男人抿了口红酒，决定过去打个招呼。

Peter第一眼就看见他了。  
那个人就像是天生的发光体，让人没办法不去注意。更何况现在这个发光体正朝着自己一步步走过来，眼神还紧紧地盯着他，像是锁定猎物一样，久违地让他心里有点发怵。  
“......所以我说那个款式其实......pete？”  
Harry说到一半，突然发觉眼前的好友浑身僵住了一样，神色很不自然，好奇地伸出手在他眼前挥了挥，“你怎么了？”  
Peter张口刚欲回答，男人的声音便比他更先一步插进来，“恭喜了，Mr.Osborn。”  
Harry转过头，看见是他，愣了一下后有些局促地伸出手来，笑得腼腆，“谢谢您，Mr.Stark，常听家父提起您。”  
“哦？他都说我些什么？”  
“呃......”  
Norman Osborn和Tony Stark明里暗里不对盘很久了，Harry面上有些尴尬，不知道该如何圆这一句客套话。好在Tony似乎并不介意，只是耸耸肩笑了一下，伸出酒杯示意他碰杯，“开个玩笑，自信一点年轻人，今天可是你的lucky day。”  
“谢谢您。”  
Harry真心实意地笑了下。Tony这才把目光投向他身后的Peter，“这位是？”  
“哦，他是我的好朋友，” Harry把身后的男孩向前推了推，“Peter，Peter Parker。”  
Peter被男人的目光盯着，浑身不自在，索性直接伸出手，“您好，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony没说话，半晌才伸出手，当熟悉的温热触感在掌心中复现的时候，他几乎控制不住自己当场抱住男孩的冲动。  
Peter却很快抽回了手，他直视着男人的眼睛，像是已经把他从里到外摸得清清楚楚。  
“我负责给他们拍照，业余摄影师。”  
男孩收回的手放在了胸前的摄像机上，巧妙地让人看不出半分的不自然。他冲着Tony笑了笑，那种恰到好处的对陌生人的笑容，疏离而不刻意。这笑容刺痛了Tony。  
“我先去Gwen那边看一下。”  
男孩对着Harry耳语了一句，便先行离开了。Tony没什么心思地跟小Osborn闲扯了一会儿，视线却一直不动声色地随着男孩移动。终于，在随便找了个借口溜走之后，他在露台堵住了男孩。  
“Mr.Stark有什么事吗？”  
“Peter——”  
“我比较喜欢听人叫我Mr.Parker。”  
男孩不露齿地笑了笑。  
Tony定定看了他一眼，确定了男孩毫无与他相认的意思，只好顺着他继续道，“很古怪的爱好。”  
“是啊，大家都这么说。”  
Peter坦然地应下了，“Mr.Stark是觉得里面太吵了，来这里躲清静吗？”  
“那你又是为什么在这里。”  
“里面有我不太想看见的人。”  
“......”  
男孩在他话音刚落就开口的一句抢白让Tony脸色变得很不好看，这是就差指着他的鼻子说“我不想看见你”了是不是？  
“Flash在上学的时候就和我不太对盘，”  
男孩却不理会他的反应，自顾自给自己倒了杯酒，想了想又倒了一杯，才悠悠开口道，“被他在里面看到我，会比较麻烦。”  
——所以，他这是在解释刚刚说的不是自己吗？  
男人微微眯起了眼睛，小家伙游刃有余地和他对峙的样子实在新鲜。但说实话，他是真的有点怀念那个总是会被自己噎到脸红，又气呼呼地说不出话来的Peter了。  
“Mr.Stark来这里干什么呢？”  
男孩看着他，眼睛亮亮的，让Tony心里蓦然软了一下。  
“我来找你。”  
他向着男孩走近几步，Peter不自觉后退，直到再也没有退路。男人低下头，一个落在鼻尖上的亲吻似乎触手可及。  
不过却被男孩伸出的手挡住了。  
“Mr.Stark要来杯酒吗？”  
男孩维持着这个姿势，微微抬头，很是真诚地递给他一杯刚刚倒好的酒。Tony眯了眯眼睛，脸色不变，看着他的眼神很是探究。  
小家伙不是想玩吗？好，那他就陪他好好玩一下。  
男人没伸手接，就着男孩抬手的姿势含住杯沿，微微低头压了下，澄亮的酒液便顺着杯壁滑到他的嘴唇上。Peter完全没预料到他会来这么一出，震惊之下不知该作何反应，乍一看，倒像是他在主动喂对方喝酒，还是以这么一个令人浮想联翩的姿势和距离。  
男人在将要松开的时候，微微咬了下杯沿，却像是咬在了Peter的心上，让他整个人都微微颤了一下。  
“味道不错，Mr.Parker的品味很好，”  
他低低笑了声，几乎是擦着男孩的耳朵说的这句话，“各方面都是。”  
“Mr.Stark过誉了。”  
Peter干笑着拉开距离，暗恼自己输了一筹。  
男人却不依不饶，倾着身子再度凑过来，拨弄他的领结，“你这里系错了。”  
说着便动手拆开，Peter完全阻止不及，只能眼看着他低头为自己系领带，一时间居然有些恍惚。很久以前，Tony也是这样为他做过的，不过后来发现了自己那些见不得人的心思后，他就再也没有主动接近过自己了。  
胸中郁结着一股难以言明的闷气，男孩按住他的手，把自己的衣领扯开了一点，满意地感受到对方身体一瞬间的僵硬。  
他掰开Tony的手，仔细遮好锁骨上那些暧昧的痕迹，冲着他笑了一下。  
“谢谢您的好意了，不过我还是比较信任自己女朋友的手艺。”  
他顿了一下，才顶着男人并不好看的脸色，报复性地继续开口。  
“各方面都是。”

——TBC


End file.
